Improvisando
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Asuma e seu amigo estavam indo em direção aos seus sonhos masculinos de juventude, mas acabaram encontrando Kurenai no caminho...[XXIV Desafio Relâmpago MdF]


_**- Improvisando -**_

Os dois garotos passavam caminhando pelas ruas do lado oeste da rua, nenhum dos dois morava para aquele lado, mas estavam lá de qualquer modo. Cada um com um sorriso atrevido no rosto, segurando chumaços de notas nas mãos pequenas.

Eles andavam lado a lado, os peitos estufados e as cabeças erguidas; tinham a certeza de saber exatamente onde iriam, o que fariam lá, como fariam e porquê fariam. Não que aquelas tenham sido escolhas fáceis de serem feitas, não, planejar e arquitetar os planos daquela tarde tomou mais tempo do que os dois garotos haviam primeiramente imaginado, e finalmente, depois de muitas noites passadas em branco, discutindo possibilidades com as costas apoiados contra o duro chão de terra durante longas e entediantes missões eles encontraram as respostas que queriam.

O plano que eles bolaram era, na verdade, bastante simples. Tão simples que poderia ser esquematizado em frases curtas.

Destino: Um bar fora dos limites legais da Vila.

Objetivo: Experimentar os prazeres da bebida.

Meios: O dinheiro que eles haviam juntado das últimas missões.

Dificuldade: Nenhuma.

Ao menos era isso que eles tinham em mente até virar a última **esquina** antes da quadra onde se encontrava o tal bar que ficava fora dos limites legais da Vila.

"Onde os dois sabichões pensam que vão?"

Antes mesmo que eles pudessem abaixar os rostos (_que estavam tão orgulhosamente erguidos para o alto_) e ver quem estava bloqueado seu caminho, eles já haviam reconhecido aquela voz.

Droga.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou um dos garotos apontando o indicador acusadoramente da mão que segurava firmemente as notas para ela, que meramente cerrou os **olhos** para ele.

"Sensei me pediu pra ver onde vocês estavam indo com tanta pressa." ela explicou falando rápido, como se aquela informação fosse menos valiosa do que ainda estava por vir. "Pelo jeito ele estava certo, vocês acreditaram mesmo naquela história furada."

(_História furada essa que envolvia um bêbado escorado em uma cadeira bamba, murmurando palavras desconexas como 'menores de idade', 'venda de bebidas' e 'fora dos limites', antes que o dito cujo fosse nocauteado pelo jounin por 'levar crianças para o mau caminho'._)

"Você não tem nada a ver com isso Kurenai!" gritou o outro garoto cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, e bufando como se as palavras dela estivessem ferindo sua honra masculina.

"Você não deveria nem estar aqui, aposto que tudo foi idéia sua Sarutobi!" ela reclamou elevando a voz e gesticulando o garoto que falara primeiro, ignorando completamente o comentário do outro.

"E você só está aqui porque é uma maria-mijona que não tem nada de divertido para fazer!" exclamou o garoto ao qual ela gesticulava mostrando para ela um punho fechado (_enquanto protegia o outro, que segurava seu dinheiro tão protetoramente_).

"Eu não sou maria-mijona, idiota!"

"Você é sim!"

"Não sou não!"

"É sim!"

"Não sou!"

"É sim!"

"Não sou, e eu posso provar!"

(_Pausa_)

"Você pode provar...?"

"Posso!"

(_Sorrisos sinistros_)

"Então prove."

"É só me dizer onde e quando!"

"Aqui e agora."

"Agora...?"

(_Momento de hesitação_)

"Tudo bem."

"Ótimo, tem o dinheiro da última missão aí?"

(_Outro momento de hesitação_)

"Tenho..."

"Então vem com a gente."

Agora os dois garotos andavam pelas ruas (_seus sorrisos marotos pregados no rosto, apesar de um não saber bem a razão de ainda estar sorrindo_), sendo seguidos de perto por uma garota ligeiramente menor que parecia ter fumaça saindo pelas orelhas.

"Chegamos." o garoto mais alto anunciou, usando a mão livre para descrever alguns círculos e apontar para a porta meio-caída de um bar meio-caído.

"É aqui?" a garota perguntou hesitante, tentando espiar o interior do bar meio-caído através das frestas que havia na porta meio-caída.

"Está com medo?" perguntou o outro garoto, fazendo par com o amigo e também usando a mão livre para descrever alguns círculos e apontar para a porta.

"Mas é claro que não!" ela exclamou orgulhosa, marchando para a porta meio-caída a passos decididos.

Isso é claro, se não houvesse uma **escada** no meio do caminho.

Os garotos apenas observaram quando ela prendeu o pé em um dos degraus da pequena escada, descrevendo um arco com o corpo magro e caindo de frente, colocando os braços finos à frente por instinto. E riram quando ela caiu sobre as mãos com um barulho surdo.

Ela levantou murmurando alguma coisa sobre garotos imprestáveis e Sarutobi idiota, uma pálida coloração cor-de-rosa se espalhando por suas bochechas sardentas. Se adiantando para o bar ela abriu a porta e quase imediatamente o cheiro de tabaco e todo tipo de odores masculinos se jogou contra ela, arrancando-lhe o ar dos pulmões.

Tossindo, ela entrou no estabelecimento, sendo seguida pelo dos garotos que sorriam como dois maníacos recém-saídos de um reformatório, prontos para fazer alguma besteira.

O lugar cheira fortemente a sakê e a cigarro (_além de outro cheiros bastante -masculinos-_), e ela imediatamente decretou que odiava aquele lugar. Estaria virando as costas para ir embora, convenientemente esquecendo o que estava fazendo lá em primeiro lugar, quando um braço se pendurou sobre seus ombros apertando-os levemente.

"Tire suas mãos sujas de mim Sarutobi." ela sibilou, o desprezo latente em cada palavra.

"Sabia que você fica uma graça quando está com raiva? Suas sardas brilham." o garoto comentou com um sorriso sarcasticamente inocente estampado em seu rosto. ela tentou chacoalhá-lo para longe, mas ele a conteve com facilidade devido ao seu tamanho avantajado.

Ele segurou o queixo dela com a outra mão e a forçou a olhar para o bar, de onde um homem de meia-idade secava copos e os colocava em duas fileiras perfeitamente alinhadas.

"Você disse que podia provar, mas ainda não é tarde para desistir."

Ela tentou lançar a ele um olhar de cólera mortal, mas sua presente situação a impediu.

"O que eu vou ganhar se conseguir provar?"

Os dois garotos se olharam instantaneamente, o mais alto formando palavras com os lábios sem pronunciá-las e o outro apenas sacudindo os braços.

"Você quer dizer além do nosso eterno respeito?"

(_Mais gesticulação silenciosa_)

"Você está brincando né, idiota?"

(_Mais uma sacudida de ombros_)

"Bom então, se você conseguir me provar que não é uma maria-mijona eu... eu..." (_pensamento profundo_) "... Prometo nunca mais te colocar apelidos!"

(_Pausa_)

"Está falando sério?"

(_Outra pausa_)

"Estou."

"Então eu aceito. O que eu tenho que fazer?"

O garoto menor suspirou aliviado, começando a achar que teria sido melhor simplesmente abortar o plano quando a colega de equipe deles aparecera.

Quando eles se aproximaram da bancada, o mais alto precisou apenas de dois sinais com as mãos para que o homem de meia-idade olhasse para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas, desse um sorrisinho enviesado e desaparecesse atrás de uma cortina de contas.

Os dois garotos então passaram a observar o ambiente, das tábuas pregadas desajeitadamente sobre o que em algum ponto do **passado** foram janelas ao grupo de homens que estavam a um canto, envolvidos depois em seu jogo de cartas para notar a presença deles, enquanto ela ficou com a tarefa de esperar que o Homem de Meia-Idade voltasse pela cortina de contas trazendo Deus-sabe-lá-o-que.

Se eles acharam que a demora estava sendo longa demais, não demonstraram, ficando apenas girando as cabeças para lá e para cá como se alguma coisa fosse surgir das sombras a qualquer momento para gritar: "Crianças bebendo!"

Até que o Homem de Meia-Idade voltou pela cortina de contas, balançando uma garrafa verde escuro e mexendo seu conteúdo em movimentos circulares. Ele depositou a garrafa sobre o balcão e, com a habilidade de anos de prática, pegou três copos limpos das fileiras perfeitas, colocando-os à frente deles.

"Aqui está seu pedido."

Os garotos estavam sorrindo maniacamente de novo quando o menor abriu a garrafa e distribuiu o conteúdo nos três copos igualmente.

O mais alto pegou o seu copo e mandou o líquido para dentro com apenas um gole sem pensar duas vezes, ele fez uma careta e bateu o copo vazia no balcão satisfeito.

Depois foi a vez do menor, ele pegou seu copo, cheirou, experimento um golinho e depois mandou tudo para dentro também com um gole só.

Os dois olharam para ela na expectativa, observando cada movimento dela; sob os olhares dos dois a garota se sentiu bastante incomodada, sem contar com o peso morto do braço que ainda estava envolvendo seus ombros. Ela estendeu a mão hesitante para o copo meio-cheio, mas foi interrompida na metade do caminho.

"Espera, espera, antes de você beber tem que dar um gole pro santo." interrompeu o mais alto pegando o copo antes dela e tomando um grande gole, fazendo outra careta depois.

"Isso mesmo, pro santo." afirmou o menor pegando o copo que o amigo tinha colocado de novo no balcão e também tomando um gole.

Havia menos do que um pouquinho de líquido âmbar no fundo do copo quando ela finalmente o pegou e o virou nos lábios. Ela fez uma discreta careta enquanto abaixava o copo.

Para ela aquele era o gosto que todos os refrescos de Konoha tinham (_talvez um pouco mais ácido_), e estava prestes a comentar isso quando foi interrompida novamente.

"Agora você oficialmente não é mais uma maria-mijona, Kurenai-kun." riu o garoto, pressionando os ombros dela de novo, sendo acompanhado pelo amigo que ria da cara confusa do Homem de Meia-Idade que estava observando o trio.

No **futuro** ela saberia que o que ela tomara naquela tarde não era nem de longe uma bebida ilegal e que tudo aquilo não passou de uma pegadinha para tirar uma com a cara dela, mas naquele momento ela apenas sorriu e riu discretamente, tentando controlar suas bochechas sardentas de ficarem ainda mais rosadas.

-.-.-.-

8D ficou meio... grande XD

O título se deve ao improviso que o Asuma e o colega robert dele fizeram pra tapear a Kurenai, na verdade eles iam mesmo tentar beber.

Bom, eu presumi que o Asuma e a Kurenai fossem do mesmo time, então cá estão junto com um outro personagem robert o/

Eu sempre tive pra mim que o mini-Asuma seria uma versão do Konohamaru de anos atrás, então por isso ele ficou meio... é...

Quanto à Kurenai, eu nunca achei que ela fosse um projeto de mulherão desde pequena, então adicionei uns traumas com aparência (ser magrinha, ter sardas, etc).

O jeito como o Asuma chama ela no final, com o -kun, foi mais pra tirar um sarro dela já que ele prometeu nunca mais colocar apelidos.

O Homem de Meia-Idade apareceu do nada, mas eu acabei gostando dele...

\o\

AsuKure acabou virando meu xodó de DRs 8D


End file.
